


У беды глаза зелёные

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Romance, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: 2 179г. Хорошо известный в Солнечной системе и за её пределами капитан Падалеки решает приобрести раба, способного скрасить его одиночество в течение долгого межгалактического путешествия. Но встреча с давним врагом, Коллинзом, забросившим пиратство и легализовавшим свои доходы, путает ему все карты.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 4





	У беды глаза зелёные

В помещении торгового центра было прохладно, несмотря на царившее за его стенами пекло, производимое искусственно созданной атмосферой. Джаред медленно шёл вдоль невысокого подиума, разглядывая гладкие, блестящие от увлажняющего масла тела. Здесь можно было приобрести раба на любой вкус: высокие и низкие, стройные и мускулистые, брюнеты, блондины, рыжие, лысые, с дредами. Темнокожие и бледнолицые, с голубыми или карими глазами. От такого обилия кружилась голова, сделать выбор было невероятно сложно. На ум не шло ничего кроме секса, отсутствие которого сводило с ума. Среднестатистический межгалактический полёт занимал около месяца, а то и больше, и чувство неудовлетворённости делало капитана раздражительным и злым. Неуставные отношения в вооруженном космическом флоте независимого содружества планет (ВКФ НСП) были запрещены, а пользоваться услугами проституток Джаред не собирался: никогда не знаешь, где скрывается шпион, да и получить нож в спину во время оргазма не очень приятно. Поэтому капитан и решил приобрести раба для сексуальных утех. Торговый дом “Империал”, расположенный на Плутоне был самым респектабельным и популярным. Среди его клиентов было много обеспеченных и уважаемых землян и других человекоподобных жителей солнечной системы. Здесь гарантировали конфиденциальность и сохранность поступившей информации. То, что нужно.  
Джаред остановился напротив понравившегося молодого человека, высокого брюнета с голубыми глазами и смуглой кожей. Он был мускулистым и крепким, обладал поджарыми бёдрами и упругими ягодицами. Капитан смотрел на него и улыбался, наблюдая за тем, как парень принимал соблазнительные позы и старался привлечь к себе внимание. Очень и очень ничего. Падалеки наклонил голову, обдумывая кандидатуру выбранного парня. Он уже решил, что приобретёт именно его, и повернулся, чтобы позвать хозяина, явившегося в зал лично обслужить важного покупателя, когда увидел стоявшего в самом конце ряда Коллинза. Своего заклятого врага. Мерзкого, гнусного пирата, зарабатывавшего на жизнь обворовыванием мелких торговых и грузовых судов. Экипаж после этого либо погибал, либо продавался в рабство. Ничтожество, посмевшее на награбленные деньги приобрести крупную компанию, занимавшуюся перевозкой оружия на дальние расстояния и стать многоуважаемым человеком. Сколько раз Коллинзу удавалось уйти от Джареда, прикрываясь заложниками? Не сосчитать. Суд признавал его невиновным из-за недостаточного количества доказательств со стороны обвинения. Сволочь. Купил закон и наслаждался этим.   
Капитан и сам не заметил, как пришёл в неописуемую ярость, от напряжения у него выступили желваки, перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна. Падалеки медленно двинулся в сторону Коллинза, подавляя желание врезать ему в челюсть, уронить и запинать ногами, как бы неблагородно это не выглядело. Миша действовал на него как красная тряпка на быка. Всё существо Джареда восставало против его существования. Джаред подошёл совсем близко и смог разобрать, о чём спорили хозяин “Империала” и Коллинз.  
— Мистер Коллинз, простите, но этот раб не продаётся.  
— А если я добавлю тысячу империалов?  
— Дело в том, мистер Коллинз, что раб болен, и, скорее всего, не проживёт и недели.  
— Это имеет какое-то значение? – удивился бывший пират.  
— Вы выбросите деньги на ветер.  
— У меня будет неделя на то, чтобы использовать его по назначению.   
Джим Бивер вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди, судорожно обдумывая причину отказа. Он не мог продать этого раба сейчас, по крайней мере не Коллинзу, который точно позаботится о скорейшей кончине парня. Этого нельзя было допустить. Он перевёл взгляд на молодого человека со светлой кожей, лежавшего на подиуме и прикрытого простыней. По закону Джим не мог его прятать от покупателей, но жалость не позволяла продать жестокому и бессердечному человеку, который не станет обращать внимания на состояния раба, и просто изнасилует слабое и бесчувственное тело. Парень был красив, но очень и очень худ и смертельно бледен. Под закрытыми, подрагивающими веками, украшенными длинными ресницами, залегли глубокие тени, щёки пылали, грудь лихорадочно вздымалась. На фоне светлой кожи отчётливо выступали веснушки, которые смотрелись, не так шикарно, как должны были. Раб потерял значительную часть своего веса, и бедра стали узкими. Пухлые губы потрескались, волосы не блестели. Болезнь сжигала молодого человека, но, несмотря на всё это, он был красив. Болезнь сделала его беспомощным, и нельзя было допустить, что бы его купил Коллинз.  
— У тебя ничего не выйдет, Миша. Господин Бивер уже продал этого раба мне.  
Коллинз и хозяин торгового дома одновременно повернулись на звук. Увидев Джареда, пират пришёл в ярость, а вот Джим, наоборот, почувствовал глубокое облегчение, так как знал о благородстве капитана Падалеки. Ему можно был доверять, Джаред не способен был уничтожить больного человека, изведя его жестокостью и ненасытностью. Так же Бивер знал о старой вражде между Коллинзом и Падалеки, поэтому не удивился поступку капитана, догадываясь о его мотивах, а лишь обрадовался ему:  
— Падалеки…  
— Капитан, мистер Коллинз, капитан Падалеки.  
Джаред язвительно усмехнулся Мише и расправил плечи, чтобы придать своим словам дополнительный вес.  
— Значит, ты приобрёл этого раба?  
— К твоему несчастью, да.  
— Что ж… – Коллинз скрипнул зубами, – тогда я пойду, найду себе что-нибудь ещё.  
И только когда в руках Джима оказалась кредитная карта, Джаред задумался над тем, что же он сделал. Хотел купить раба, способного снять сексуальное напряжение, а обзавёлся беспомощным парнем, который к тому же мог в любой момент умереть. Ну, ты и идиот, Падалеки. Да, раб был красив, даже в лихорадочном бреду, но это ничего не меняло. Его придётся выхаживать, долго и упорно, прежде чем он будет в состоянии выполнять свои обязанности. А это значит, что ему, Джареду, придётся провести без секса ещё не один месяц. Поздравляю, Падалеки, ты – полный кретин.  
Вздохнув, Джаред взял больного раба на руки и понёс к звездолёту. Он не взял с собой никого из наёмных работников, потому что не рассчитывал на такую покупку. Уложив парня на сидение, Джаред взлетел, проклиная про себя свою дурость. Его ждала "Инфинити”. 

Межзвёздный крейсер «Инфинити» был спроектирован для ведения дальнего и ближнего боя, и его экипаж мог составлять до полутора тысяч человек. Джаред Падалеки поступил на службу в ВКФ в возрасте 18 лет, по желанию отца, считавшего, что настоящий мужчина должен обязательно служить в армии. К сожалению, Джеральд Падалеки не был тем идеальным человеком, которым хотел выглядеть в глазах сына. Через год после того, как Джареда приняли на борт «Инфинити» он ушёл от жены, связавшись с молоденькой девчонкой, транзитом пролетавшей мимо Земли. Судёнышко, на котором она путешествовала, совершило посадку на Луне, чтобы сбыть часть груза, и тут они и встретились. Луиза, как писал позже Падалеки – старший сыну, поразила его в самое сердце. Она была живым пламенем, пробудившим в душе домашнего пса охотничьи чувства. Стоит ли упоминать о том, что случившееся позже изменило жизнь семейства навсегда: скоро Шеронн получила сообщение о том, что её неугомонный муж чуть не угодил в тюрьму, и просил её срочно лететь к нему. Госпожа Падалеки простила мужа и, бросив всё, устремилась ему на помощь. Младшая сестра Джареда в тот момент как раз заканчивала медицинскую академию при ВКФ. Капитан Падалеки сделал всё, чтобы Меган поступила на службу именно к нему. Так и сучилось, что на одном крейсере служили два Падалеки.  
Джаред получил разрешение на стыковку, и его двухместный флаер оказался в ангаре № 3. Взяв своё приобретение на руки, капитан направился прямиком в медицинский отсек, где рабом могла заняться Меган. Парня нужно было вылечить как можно скорее, пока шансы на полное восстановление не казались туманной и нереалистичной перспективой. Доктор Падалеки обрадовалась появлению брата, но привычно отдала ему честь: девушка делала это с некоторой долей иронии, и получала удовольствие, наблюдая за тем, как искажалось лицо капитана. Убедившись, что никто за ними не наблюдал, Джаред уложил свою ношу на кушетку и проворчал, с напускной серьёзностью:  
— Хватит, Мег. Ты же знаешь, как меня это раздражает.  
— Знаю, — кивнула девушка, — но не стоит забывать о субординации в присутствии других членов экипажа.  
— Здесь никого нет.  
— Считай, что тебе повезло. Как твоя поездка, удачно?  
— Как видишь, — пожал плечами капитан, — не особо.  
Меган наклонилась к молодому человеку, которому из-за перелёта стало ещё хуже, провела кончиками пальцев по его шее и нахмурилась.  
— Джаред, у него жар.  
— Я заметил, — с сарказмом ответил Падалеки.  
Доктор засуетилась, подсоединяя к парню по очереди какие-то приборы, один из которых мерзко пищал и мигал красным светом. Девушка провела вдоль тела раба сканером, закусила губу и наморщила лоб, когда аппарат выдал ей результат.   
— Что такое? — забеспокоился капитан: не хватало ещё, чтобы парень умер на столе его сестры. Такого его маленькая девочка не заслуживала – за всю свою практику она не потеряла ни одного пациента.  
— Это невероятно, Джаред.  
— Что?  
— Я никогда с таким не сталкивалась, — Меган ввела парню в вену иглу, и подключила бутылочку с голубой жидкостью, наблюдая за тем, как та по капле исчезает под кожей раба.  
— Что?  
— Джаред, у него жар. Ты можешь в это поверить?  
— Да, — пробурчал Падалеки, — это я его сюда принёс.  
Девушка не понимала, как её брат мог оставаться таким спокойным и равнодушным, в то время как она сама не в состоянии была поверить полученным результатам. Жар! У парня был жар!  
— Подожди секунду, мне нужно кое-что проверить.   
Меган подошла к экрану, висевшему над её рабочим столом, провела пальцем по изображению белого льва и, подсоединившись к базе, задала параметры поиска, поясняя свои действия:  
— На данном этапе развития медицина находится на очень высоком уровне, Джаред. Многие болезни, которые ещё сто лет назад считались смертельными, сейчас окончательно уничтожены. Тебе это и самому известно. К примеру, в наших картах памяти, по которым преподают историю медицины в академии, было сказано, что в начале тысячелетия, примерно в 2007 – 2008 году, случилась страшная эпидемия птичьего гриппа. Люди умирали, ты можешь в это поверить? Сейчас никто, кроме нас — военных докторов, даже не знает о том, что такое заболевание вообще когда-то существовало. И сейчас, ты приносишь ко мне парня, у которого жар! Честное слово, если бы не Академия медицины ВКФ, я бы даже не поняла, что это такое.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что у него этот самый… птичий грипп?! Древняя болезнь?! Какого чёрта?  
— Успокойся, Джаред. Это не птичий грипп. Не воспринимай всё так буквально.  
— Тогда к чему была эта лекция по истории?  
— Дело в том, — Меган ненадолго замолчала, вглядываясь в изображение на экране и покусывая от волнения нижнюю губу, — дело в том, Джаред, что у парня по всем признакам пневмония. Представляешь, пневмония.  
— Пневмо – чего? — удивился капитан.  
— Пневмония, в народе её ещё называли воспалением лёгких. Воспалительный процесс, чаще всего инфекционной природы с преимущественным поражением альвеол. Заболевание характеризуется выраженной интоксикацией, дыхательной недостаточностью, кровохарканием, геморрагическим синдромом. Наиболее тяжёлые формы заканчиваются летально на фоне геморрагического отека легкого. Грибковые пневмонии вызываются наиболее часто дрожжеподобными грибами рода кандида и возникают при авитаминозах, длительной антибактериальной терапии, у опухолевых больных, лечённых цитостатиками. Заболевание может принимать прогрессирующее течение с деструкцией лёгочной ткани, развитием септического состояния. В ряде случаев наблюдается астматический синдром…  
— Стоп, стоп, стоп… — Джаред сделал большие глаза, — давай без подробностей. Что это значит?  
— Это значит, что ему нужны антибиотики. Как в старые времена.   
— И где их можно достать?  
— Не волнуйся, — девушка улыбнулась брату, осторожно подошла к пациенту и извлекла иглу, — на борту «Инфинити» есть все. Парень получил необходимую на сегодня дозу, завтра я повторю процедуру, теперь ему необходим постельный режим, обильное питьё, полноценное питание с достаточным количеством витаминов. Тебе придется сыграть роль няньки, пока мы дрейфуем без дела.  
Капитан насупился и скрестил руки на груди, всем своим видом демонстрируя несогласие.  
— С чего это я должен?  
Девушка подмигнула ему и нежно провела рукой по волосам своего пациента.  
— Ты привёз его сюда. Я не буду скрывать того, что удивлена твоим выбором. Ты привез не сладкого мальчика, а больного парня, но как ни крути, он принадлежит тебе. И ты несёшь за него ответственность, Джаред.  
— Ненавижу, когда ты права.  
— Я всегда права, — Меган немного помолчала и спросила, тщательно подбирая слова — Почему именно он?  
— Там был Коллинз. Он хотел купить парня. Я его опередил.  
— Решил перейти ему дорогу?  
— Мегги…  
— Дело твоё. Меня волнует другое. Как парень заболел болезнью, которой по официальным данным не существует почти целое столетие?  
Джаред осторожно поднял спящего парня на руки, завернул в белое покрывало, протянутое сестрой, и вздохнул:   
— Это нам и предстоит выяснить. 

Капитан уложил парня на койку, устроил в сидячем положении и накрыл тёплым одеялом. Меган сказала, что так пациенту будет легче дышать, а если раба положить на спину, он не в состоянии будет отдохнуть: кашель замучает. Регулятор воздуха в каюте работал на полную мощность, но всё равно непосредственное тепло, обеспеченное шерстяной тканью важнее.   
Джаред разглядывал своего нового раба и не понимал, как так могло случиться, что красивый, обворожительно-привлекательный парень оказался на пороге смерти, и никто не оказал ему помощи. Даже всем сочувствующий господин Бивер оставил его лежать на холодном мраморном подиуме, укрытым всего лишь тонкой белой простынёй, прикрывающей только худые бёдра. Да уж, прежде чем парень приступит к своим обязанностям его продеться долго откармливать, выхаживать. Хорошо ещё, что сейчас крейсер дрейфовал, ожидая дальнейших указаний, и у Падалеки было достаточно свободного времени, чтобы хорошо ухаживать за рабом и следить за его состоянием. Хотя он, конечно же, не планировал работать нянькой.   
От размышлений его оторвал едва слышный стон и слабое движение. Парень медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел на капитана мутным взглядом, плохо понимая, что происходит. Он явно вот-вот долен был запаниковать, не узнав окружающие его предметы и человека находящегося в непосредственной близости. К слову, Падалеки вовсе не был маленьким, и некоторые из его любовников утром выскальзывали из постели, пока Джаред спал, чтобы не столкнуться с ним при свете дня и избежать ненужных разговоров и неуютного молчания. Чаще всего капитан оказывался выше своих ночных партнёров, и многих это пугало. Правда, просветление наступало обычно только утром, ночью же ничего не мешало парочке придаваться сладкому греху. Принимая в расчёт все обстоятельства, Джаред медленно встал с койки, на краю которой сидел, и отступил на пару шагов, удерживая руки пред собой ладонями вверх, словно старался успокоить пугливое дикое животное. Ему совсем не нужны были истерики. Определённо, нет. Парень же наблюдал за ним со странным выражением лица, словно пытался что-то обдумать, но никак не мог собраться с мыслями. Ещё бы, столько времени провести без чувств, находясь в бреду и лихорадке. И неизвестно, сколько он пребывал в подобном состоянии, пока Падалеки не привёз его на борт.   
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — капитан решил, что лучше установить контакт как можно скорее, пока парень окончательно не запаниковал и не сделал что-нибудь глупое.   
Раб пошевелил пересохшими губами, и Джаред вдруг понял, что он, оказывается, ещё больший идиот, чем полагал. Это должно быть ужасно больно. И как он не подумал об этом сразу? Медленно, стараясь не делать резких движений, способных напугать парня, Джаред подошел к консоли, расположенной на стене и щелкнул пальцами, верхняя её часть тут же отъехала в сторону, являя взору всевозможные баночки и тюбики. Капитан взял одну из них и повернулся к молодому человеку, наблюдавшему за ним с подозрением и слабым любопытством. Ну, вот. Ещё не всё потеряно.   
— Я не причиню тебе вред. Обещаю.  
Усевшись на край койки, Падалеки открыл баночку и зачерпнул капельку находящегося там бесцветного геля с ароматом хвои. Освободив одну руку, он осторожно взял парня за подбородок, повернул его голову чуть в сторону, чтобы лучше видеть истрескавшиеся пересохшие губы и произнес:  
— Будет немного жечь, продеться потерпеть.   
Пальцем он осторожно провёл сначала по нижней губе, удивляясь её пухлости, потом по верхней, и улыбнулся, увидев, как парень поморщился и состроил недовольную гримасу.  
— Не облизывай, — приказал капитан и отстранился, борясь с неожиданным порывом прикоснуться к тонкой коже на лице, усыпанной веснушками и пересчитать их богатую россыпь. Парень был просто волшебным. Его раскрывшиеся от удивления глаза, расширенные зрачки… Невероятно.   
— Лучше? — спросил Джаред, чтобы уж хоть что-то сказать и прогнать наваждение. Нельзя. Нельзя.  
Парень лишь кивнул головой и попытался поднять руку, чтобы прикоснуться к своему лицу, но организм его был ещё слишком слаб, и сил не хватило даже на это простое движение. Неожиданно Падалеки затопила волна нежности. Раньше он испытывал подобное только по отношению к своей сестре, теперь же объектом его нерастраченной привязанности и заботы должен был стать молодой человек, купленный в торговом доме. Должен был — не совсем верное слово. Правильнее было бы сказать «обречён»   
— Не…— неожиданно хриплым голосом произнёс раб.  
— Что?  
— Не девчонка…  
Капитан не мог понять, о чём идёт речь, и нахмурился, стараясь вникнуть в суть высказывания.  
— Я…  
— Что ты?  
— Не девчонка.  
— О… Конечно нет. Ты совсем не похож на девочку, — улыбнулся Джаред, и вдруг решил подразнить парня, — ну, может совсем чуть-чуть.  
Тот в ответ нахмурился, и даже открыл рот для ответа, и вдруг закашлялся, с шумом и свистом втягивая в себя воздух. Ему было трудно дышать, от напряжения вена на лбу вздулась, глаза расширись ещё больше, в них появился страх, грозивший вот-вот снести плотину, препятствующую распространению паники. Пальцы раба побелели и с такой силой вцепились в простынь, что ногти стали светло-синего цвета.   
— Тихо, тшшш… всё будет хорошо.  
Джаред неожиданно для себя обнял парня и притянул к себе, поглаживая его по спине, проговаривая простые слова, стараясь успокоить, помочь пережить начавшийся приступ. Через минуту кашель пошёл на убыль, напряжение немного отпустило обоих, и капитан помог рабу откинуться на подушки. На ресницах молодого человека выступили слёзы, но Падалеки готов был поклясться, что тот этого и не заметил: обычная реакция организма на сильное напряжение, на спазмы лёгких, страх. Вспомнив рекомендации Меган, Джаред подал парню стакан с согревающей жидкостью, успокаивающей раздражение и помог сделать несколько глотков, поддерживая за затылок.  
— Не волнуйся и поспи немного, тебе нужно беречь силы.  
Парень смотрел на него, словно ожидая чего-то, и Падалеки понял, что так до сих пор и не представился.   
— Меня зовут Джаред. Джаред Падалеки, капитан межгалактического крейсера «Инфинити».  
Парень попытался произнести что-то в ответ, но капитан накрыл его рот ладонью.  
— Мы поговорим позже, ладно?  
Но раб оказался упрямым, он все же исхитрился поднять дрожащую руку и, обхватив запястье Джареда, чуть отстранить тяжёлую ладонь.  
— Дженсен… — хрипло произнёс он.  
— Очень хорошо, Джен. Всё остальное мы обсудим в другой раз.   
Парень… Дженсен возмущённо засопел, но после того, как Джаред посильнее укутал его одеялом, закрыл глаза и через пару мгновений уже спал. Его организм израсходовал накопленный запас энергии. Падалеки улыбнулся, увидев, как Дженсен во сне наморщил нос, и вышел из каюты. У него всё ещё были повседневные обязанности.

Меган внимательно осмотрела Дженсена, просканировала его лёгкие и, убедившись, что процесс восстановления проходил успешно, разрешила пациенту сесть на кушетке. Доктор Падалеки улыбнулась парню и успокоила его:  
— Лёгкие практически в норме, ты поправляешься.  
Молодой человек спустил ноги, чтобы спрыгнуть на пол, но девушка ухватила его за плечи и остановила:  
— Это не значит, что ты должен нарушать режим. Больше отдыхай, хорошо питайся.   
— Больше отдыхать? Док, — нахмурился Дженсен, — вы сказали, что я здоров.  
— Я этого не говорила, Дженсен. Я лишь сказала, что ты поправляешься. Тебе необходим сон, для полнейшего восстановления. Организм ещё слишком слаб, и если его перегружать, то всё лечение окажется бесполезным. Ты же не хочешь спровоцировать рецидив? Или заполучить осложнение?   
Парень проворчал что-то себе под нос, и девушка выгнула бровь.  
— И что это значит?  
— Док, — Дженсен мило улыбнулся сестре капитана, надеясь её задобрить, — я только и делаю, что почти целую неделю валяюсь в койке. Не думаю, что капитан Падалеки привез меня сюда для этого.   
Он чётко выделил последнее слово, и Меган скривилась, услышав плохо скрываемые нотки сарказма. Да уж, как только парень пришёл в себя и смог говорить не испытывая напряжения, он только и делал, что подкалывал каждого, кто пытался с ним заговорить. Больше всех, естественно, досталось Джареду, вынужденному делить свою каюту со строптивым рабом. Дженсен постоянно пытался разозлить Падалеки, словно хотел убедиться, что тот ничем не отличался от других похотливых ублюдков, встречавшихся на его пути прежде. Кроме того, он отказывался отвечать на вопросы касаемо своего прошлого, либо отмалчивался, либо выплевывал что-то типа – не ваше дело. Ко всему прочему парень отказывался лежать в кровати, заявляя, что уже совсем здоров и должен чем-то заниматься.   
Девушка знала, что пока болезнь управляла сознанием Дженсена, он был совсем не таким. После того первого пробуждения, о котором рассказал ей капитан, парень проспал почти два дня, пробуждаясь только для того, чтобы Падалеки помог ему добраться до туалета. Есть он отказывался, поэтому доктору пришлось обеспечить его искусственным питанием через иглу. Джаред делил с парнем койку и по ночам тот плотно прижимался к капитану, обхватывал его одной рукой, будто хотел поглотить полностью, прикасался грудью к спине Падалеки так тесно, что иногда капитан просыпался среди ночи оттого, что ему было трудно дышать. Ожидать столь сильной хватки от слабого и беспомощного раба никто не мог, поэтому капитан изрядно удивился, оказавшись в таком захвате впервые. Он попытался разжать пальцы, вцепившиеся в его гражданскую тёмно-синюю футболку, но Дженсен лишь крепче их сжал. Джаред смирился, и так они с тех пор и спали.   
Молодой человек пошёл на поправку и тут же стал отдаляться от капитана, перестал быть покорным и податливым. Показал зубы, одним словом. Стал выбираться из койки, пока Падалеки не было в каюте, нарушал предписания Меган о покое и сне. Тогда Джаред разозлился и оставил с рабом в своё отсутствие младшего офицера Дизеля. Тот выглядел устрашающе, был грубым и привык действовать прямолинейно. Конечно, Дженсен его не испугался, и тут же демонстративно вылез из койки. Стоит ли говорить, каким отборным матом раб покрыл офицера, после того, как тот спокойно встал, подошёл к парню и уложил его в койку, не обращал внимания на сопротивление молодого человека. Тот отбивался и даже разбил Дизелю губу, но силы его ещё не окончательно восстановились, поэтому ничего не вышло, и Дженсен оказался в кровати. Офицер вернулся на исходную позицию, а раб так и остался сидеть в койке с гримасой ярости на лице. Вернувшийся Джаред совсем не ожидал нападения, поэтому Дженсен успел пнуть его по ноге и дать в челюсть, прежде чем капитан сообразил, что происходит, и надумал обороняться. Дженсен шипел как змея, и отказался отвечать на вопросы Падалеки. Пришлось поинтересоваться у Дизеля о том, что случилось. Джаред сообразил, что подобное отношение к рабу унизительно для него и уязвляет его гордость, и попытался с Дженсеном договориться. Он пообещал, что больше никаких лысых нянек с литыми мышцами рядом с ним не будет, но парень должен был взамен оставаться в кровати и заниматься чем-нибудь не столь опасным для здоровья. Падалеки даже принёс своему рабу несколько флеш-файлов с огромным набором фильмов и книг. Всё вроде бы успокоилось, парень постепенно выздоравливал и днём держался с капитаном подчёркнуто равнодушно или огрызался, но Меган беспокоило то, что ночью, когда разум отключался, парень вёл себя совершенно иначе. Они продолжали спать вместе с Джаредом, и укладываясь, Дженсен демонстративно от него отворачивался, но, как только засыпал, тут же перекатывался на другую половину кровати и вцеплялся в капитана мёртвой хваткой, словно боялся его потерять или отпустить. Утром он делал вид, что ничего подобного и в помине не было, и снова показывал зубы или игнорировал Падалеки. Джаред бесился и рассказывал обо всём сестре, когда была возможность. Меган очень беспокоилась: что-то было не так. Совсем не так, как надо. Она только не могла понять, что.  
— Как он? — спросил вошедший Джаред, кивая на Дженсен.  
— Хорошо, — Меган выбралась из омута своих мыслей и улыбнулась брату, — Дженсен поправляется, но ему всё ещё нужно больше спать.  
— Как я могу спать, если не устал?  
— Дженсен…  
— Я думаю, я найду, чем тебя занять, — вдруг сказал Падалеки и с удовольствием отметил промелькнувший в глазах раба испуг. Очень хорошо.  
Дженсен всё-таки спустился с койки, и капитан с удовольствием отметил, что за прошедшую неделю парень набрал вес и теперь не выглядел таким хрупким,(зпт) как в первые дни. Носить его на руках стало затруднительно, Джаред сомневался, что смог бы без проблем донести его до каюты. Молодой человек поспешно вышел из медицинского отсека, и Падалеки собрался последовать за ним, но Меган его остановила:  
— Джаред. Он ещё не готов к тому, для чего ты его приобрёл.   
— Поверь мне, Мегги, я знаю. Я просто добьюсь, чтобы он сегодня днём выспался. Больше ничего.  
— Удачи тебе, братишка. Он упрям как тысяча чертей.  
Джаред улыбнулся сестре одной из самых солнечных своих улыбок и поспешил за Дженсеном. Капитан догнал раба у самой каюты, тот поспешно скользнул внутрь. Когда Падалеки зашёл за ним следом, парень поспешно стягивал с себя одежду. Он раздевался! Джаред так и замер с открытым ртом, не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова. Раб потянулся к резинке своих трусов, когда Падалеки, наконец, отмер и хрипло спросил:  
— Ты что это делаешь?  
— Готовлюсь выполнять свои обязанности, — хмуро выдал Дженсен и выпрямился. Боксёры медленно скользнули на пол. Джаред не мог отвести взгляда от красивого тела, от светлой кожи усыпанной веснушками, от пушка волос внизу живота. Пришлось задержать дыхание и сосчитать до десяти, чтобы вернуть себе возможность нормально мыслить:  
— Обязанности?  
— Ты купил меня, капитан. Чтобы я… эм.. заботился о твоих… потребностях. Я не привык сидеть без дела. Давай покончим с этим.   
Джаред подошёл к нему вплотную и ткнул пальцем в голую грудь:  
— Ты думаешь, что я прямо сейчас завалю тебя на койку и использую по назначению?  
— Я могу опереться о стену, если койка тебя не устраивает.   
— Идиот, — Джаред толкнул его на кровать и улёгся рядом, лаская кончиками пальцев кожу на бедре. Парень отбросил его руку и нахмурился:  
— Давай не будем тянуть время.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Джаред, — чем займёмся?  
— Ты ясно дал понять, что у тебя есть идеи, — пробурчал раб, стараясь не смотреть капитану в глаза.  
— Да, есть одна.  
— Я могу тебе отсосать. Устроит?  
— Я думаю о кое-чём другом.  
Джаред вдруг скользнул вниз, раздвинул молодому человеку ноги и поцеловал нежную кожу на бедре.   
— Прекрати, — дернулся Дженсен.  
Джаред его проигнорировал. Он прикоснулся губами к подрагивающему члену и поцеловал головку. Дженсен уцепился руками ему в плечи и силой потянул вверх. Упрямец стал гораздо сильнее, Джареду стоило определённых усилий удержать позицию.  
— Что ты делаааа….  
Слова потонули в стоне, когда Падалеки вобрал его член целиком и принялся посасывать, лаская языком толстую вену. Парень выгнулся и застонал, вцепившись ногтями ему в плечи так, что остались кровавые полумесяцы. Падалеки был знатоком своего дела, поигрывая с яичками и целуя длину, прежде чем снова взять её в рот, прижимаясь щекой к бархатистой коже, отводя в сторону крайнюю плоть и выписывая кончиком языка таинственные узоры, он довёл раба до оргазма. Тот хрипло дышал, откинувшись на матрас, и смотрел на капитана во все глаза. У него был такой взгляд… ошеломлённый… немного испуганный. Твою мать!  
— Ты… ты не должен был…— прошептал Дженсен.  
— Успокойся, я не собираюсь заходить дальше. К тому же, у тебя глаза слипаются. Спи уже.  
— Ты... ты… — в голосе парня слышалась злость, но он и правда, выглядел сонным. После хорошего оргазма всегда клонит в сон, он добился того, чего хотел.  
— Добрых снов. Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого.  
— Какая же ты сука, — беззлобно пробурчал Дженсен, зевнул и закрыл глаза. Капитан молча за ним наблюдал. Убедившись, что молодой человек уснул, капитан наклонился и поцеловал его в уголок рта:  
— Я не знаю, как ты оказался в торговом доме. Не знаю, что ты скрываешь. Но одно могу сказать точно, ты не раб, обученный удовлетворять сексуальные потребности своего хозяина. Больше того, ты — девственник. Кто же ты такой, Дженсен? И что с тобой случилось?  
В этот момент запищал коммуникатор:  
— Капитан Падалеки.  
— Капитан, это офицер связи Морган.  
— Слушаю.  
— Поднимитесь на мостик. Я кое-что нашёл. По вашей просьбе. Кое-что на Дженсена.  
— Сейчас буду, — Джаред отключился и поспешил наверх. 

Джаред поднялся на мостик и остановился возле большой плазменной панели, отсвечивающей голубым светом, возле которой суетился офицер связи Морган, что-то судорожно настраивая. Заметив капитана, он нажал пару кнопок и привел плазму в действие.  
— Итак? Что удалось узнать?  
— Как мы и предполагали, первичный поиск по имени ничего не дал. Во вселенной обнаружилось около миллиона Дженсенов.   
Падалеки усмехнулся:  
— Да, это было бы весело.   
— Если бы нам была известна фамилия, список бы значительно сузился, но такой информацией мы не располагаем.  
— Ты это хотел мне доложить?  
— Никак нет, капитан, — голос Моргана зазвучал официально, как того и требовал протокол.  
— Тогда что?  
— Мы сделали портретное изображение объекта и загрузили его в базу данных. Процесс сличения занял несколько дней, но нам удалось обнаружить кое-что интересное.  
Панель мигнула и выдала изображение молодого человека, как две капли воды похожего на Дженсена: те же веснушки, те же зелёные глаза, пухлые губы, только волосы чуть длиннее, да возраст чуть меньше. Но это, несомненно, был он.  
— Дженсен Росс Эклз, младший инженер пассажирского космолайнера «Сириус». На момент записи последних данных, датируемой 2 172г. его возраст составлял 23 земных года. То, есть это было 7 лет назад.  
— Более свежих данных нет? — удивился Джаред.   
— Нет.   
— Как такое может быть?  
— Дело в том, капитан, что в 2 172 году произошла трагедия, причины которой до сих пор остались не выясненными. «Сириус» совершал свой обычный рейс по маршруту Нептун — Дизза, когда с борта вдруг перестал поступать сигнал. Корабль просто исчез. На его поиски была выслана поисково-спасательная группа, прошедшая по маршруту лайнера. Всё, что ей удалось найти – это обломки, плавающие в пространстве остатки корабля. Они были взяты на экспертизу, следствие установило, что причиной гибели лайнера стал мгновенный взрыв. А вот определить точно источник взрыва, будь то заложенная бомба или неисправность топливного генератора так и не удалось. На борту находилось 650 пассажиров, плюс члены экипажа. Они все погибли. Включая 16 детей. Спастись не удалось никому.  
— Но… — Джаред как загипнотизированный уставился на монитор.   
— Да, рядом с обломками нашли дрейфующую спасательную шлюпку, а в ней – младшего инженера Эклза в бессознательном состоянии. Его отправили в госпиталь ВКФ НСП, но когда парень пришёл в себя, допросить его не удалось - он ничего не мог вспомнить. Момент трагедии стёрся из его памяти — защитный механизм или что-то вроде. Но его признали причастным к трагедии.  
— Что? Почему? — капитан никак не мог поверить, что такой человек как Дженсен мог быть замешан в чём-то подобным. Это нисколько не походило на правду. Такого просто не могло быть.  
— Как я уже говорил, взрыв наступил мгновенно. У экипажа просто не было времени на то, чтобы эвакуироваться. Парень же был обнаружен в спасательной шлюпке.  
— Они предположили, что он либо устроил взрыв, либо как минимум знал о нём заранее и покинул борт обречённого судна?  
— Так точно.  
— И что дальше?  
— Военный трибунал не имел больше никаких доказательств его вины, поэтому парня просто разжаловали и отправили восвояси. Никто не верил в то, что он правда не помнит: просто притворяется.  
— Это же легко проверить. Один укол и он бы рассказал всё правду.  
— Процедура изобличения была проведена.  
— И? — капитан затаил дыхание, ожидая услышать правду.  
— Она не дала результатов.  
— Это невозможно.  
— Если бы он лгал, тогда бы язык у него действительно развязался. Но парень не помнил. Его просто зря прогнали по этому кругу ада.   
Да уж, мало приятного: всех новобранцев, готовящихся принять присягу, пропускали через эти жернова, чтобы выяснить, насколько чисты их помыслы. Когда прозрачная жидкость вкалывалась в вену, ощущение было таким, словно в кровь добавляли едкую кислоту, тело ломало, позвоночник вздыбливался. Боль была невыносимой. От неё на глазах невольно выступали слёзы. Мозг отключался полностью, оставалась только пульсирующая, собирающаяся в самом центре существа боль. Чтобы её избежать, человек рассказывал всё, что угодно. Абсолютно. Соврать было просто невозможно. Язык развязывался сам собой, а ложь только усиливала боль. Но стоило лишь сказать правду и всё заканчивалось, наступало изнуряющее опустошение и хотелось закрыть глаза и умереть. После этого обычно спишь несколько дней, не просыпаясь. Джаред до сих пор помнил, каково это. Ужасное чувство. Когда он узнал, что сестра хочет служить в ВКФ НСП, то настоял на том, чтобы она поступила в Академию Медицины ВКФ. По неизвестной причине военные доктора этой процедуре не подвергались.   
— Его всё равно считали виновным, но трибунал не мог признать это решение официальным. Парень должен был вернуться на свою планету и жить в безызвестности до конца своих дней, но…  
— Но?  
— Он исчез. Пропал.   
— Что за?! Как он мог пропасть из-под носа агентов безопасности НСП? Это же бред.  
— По документам он числился поселенцем Луны, но когда туда отправили запрос, выяснилось, что такой человек там никогда не жил.  
— Мать тв… — Джаред оборвал сам себя на полуслове.  
— Никто не мог сказать, откуда он прибыл, и где его родная планета. Он проходил обучение в Военной Академии ВКФ, прослужил три года, но вот откуда он, как выяснилось, сказать нельзя. Этого было достаточно, чтобы признать его виновным в гибели «Сириуса». И отправить его данные в списки разыскиваемых преступников. И, согласно протоколу, мы должны сообщить службе безопасности о том, что он находиться на борту «Инфинити».  
Морган замолчал и отвёл взгляд, так как уже примерно знал, каким будет ответ капитана.  
— И если я пока не собираюсь предпринимать никаких действий?  
Джаред понимал, что Морган может не просто сообщить о том, что Дженсен на борту, но и доложить о том, что капитан отказывается соблюдать устав военного судна и саботирует свои обязанности. Это бы закончилось отставкой, военным трибуналом, при хорошем раскладе пожизненными каторжными работами где-нибудь на Версасе, под палящими лучами раскалённого солнца днём и в ледяной холод ночью, а при плохом… Джареду даже думать не хотелось о таком негуманном способе смертной казни как мумифицирование заживо. И всё же… И всё же он не мог сдать Дженсена властям, по крайней мере, пока сам во всем не разберется.  
— Капитан, я служу под вашим командованием два года. Я вам доверяю. И я последую вашему решению.  
— Спасибо, Джеффри.   
Офицер Морган отдал ему честь, и капитан развернулся на пятках и поспешил к себе в каюту. Он медленно вошёл внутрь и замер, в упор глядя на лежащего на койке на боку Дженсена. Тот не спал, и, увидев Джареда, сел, скрестив перед собой ноги. Он словно чувствовал, что капитан скажет ему что-то неприятное. Падалеки подошёл к нему ближе и тихо спросил:  
— Что я должен делать, Дженсен Росс Эклз?  
Парень дёрнулся от этих слов. Поднял на капитана глаза, полные страха и какого-то всепоглощающего отчаяния и промолчал, только закусил нижнюю губу.  
— Почему ты мне сразу не сказал, что ты не раб?  
— Я — раб. Ты купил меня.  
— Есть большая разница между человеком, рождённым несвободным и с первых дней воспитывающегося для того, чтобы услаждать своего хозяина, и человеком, большую часть своей жизни бывшего свободным. Из-за тебя я мог совершить непоправимую ошибку. Чёрт, я уже её совершил. Но мог сделать что-то гораздо худшее. Ты это понимаешь?  
— Ничего не изменилось. Ты купил меня, я — твой раб. И ты должен обращаться со мной как с рабом, а не ухаживать за мной, как за девушкой! — зашипел Дженсен.  
Джаред оперся о стену и скрестил руки на груди:  
— Не хочешь сказать, как младший инженер космолайнера стал рабом сексуального характера?  
— Тебя это не касается.  
— Хорошо, — Джаред пришёл в бешенство, — это не моё дело. Так и есть. Тогда для тебя не станет новостью, что тебя разыскивает служба безопасности НСП? Я должен передать тебя военному трибуналу. Они будут тебя допрашивать, потому что уверены в том, что именно ты погубил «Сириус» с пассажирами на борту. Тебе хорошо известны их методы и возможный приговор.   
Дженсен молчал, но Джаред заметил, что его пальцы, нервно перебирающие край одеяла, бросили своё занятие и задрожали мелкой дрожью.  
— Я не имею к этому никакого отношения.  
— Почему я должен тебе верить?  
Дженсен поднял на Джареда бледное лицо, и у капитана защемило сердце.   
— Ты можешь прогнать меня через процедуру изобличения. Они уже это делали и ничего не добились. У тебя должны быть заветные ампулы. Просто проверь.  
Джаред покачал головой:  
— Какой же ты придурок. Ты можешь просто рассказать мне правду.   
— Я не могу.  
— Дженсен…  
— Лучше сделай это. Убедись, что я не лгу. Но я не могу сказать правду. Я не могу.  
— Я не стану этого делать. Никакой процедуры изобличения.  
Джаред тяжело вздохнул и снова покачал головой. Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, когда Дженсен тихо позвал его:  
— Джаред.  
— Что? — капитан развернулся к нему, у него в душе затеплилась надежда узнать всё сейчас.  
— Ты сообщишь им, да? Ты отдашь меня им?  
Падалеки должен был сделать это. Просто обязан. Парень явно что-то скрывал. Но… он не мог.   
— Знаешь, за то, что я собираюсь сделать, меня могут заживо превратить в мумию. Или загнать под кожу раскаленные штыри, но… я не собираюсь сообщать о тебе.   
Дженсен смотрел на него такими больными, испуганными и несчастными глазами, что было трудно дышать.  
— Джаред…  
— Один из моих офицеров знает правду. И если он вдруг сообщит о тебе и за мной придут… постарайся сбежать, ладно?   
— Джаред…  
— И ещё одно. Если так уж случиться, прихвати с собой Меган. Я не хочу, чтобы моя сестрёнка попала к ним как соучастник. У тебя отлично получалось мотаться где-то семь лет. Я думаю, ты сможешь её спрятать.   
Увидев, каким стало лицо Дженсена, Джаред улыбнулся:  
— Конечно, я надеюсь, что до этого не дойдёт. Но если что, ты знаешь, что делать.  
И он вышел, оставив парня одного.

Повседневная суета немного отвлекала капитана от мыслей о странном парне, которого он приютил на борту своего корабля. Падалеки получил приказ совершить рейс до Вердры и разогнать мелкие суда воришек, решивших нажиться на похищении плазменного оружия, укрытого в слоях атмосферы раскалённой планеты. Особой угрозы они не представляли, но командованию надоело, что крейсер стоит без дела, и именно поэтому Джаред приказал штурману проложить курс полёта, а офицер безопасности занялся подготовкой оружия для ведения дальнего боя. Мелкие корабли нельзя было подпускать близко, иначе они могли стать назойливыми, как африканские мухи.  
Всё шло по плану, ничто не предвещало беды, но в космосе всегда нужно было держать ухо востро, и капитан прекрасно об этом знал. Любая мелочь могла обернуться против тебя и нанести кораблю непоправимый урон. Поэтому появление на радаре незнакомого объекта, насторожило Падалеки. Они ещё были только на половине пути, когда бортовой компьютер зафиксировал наличие в опасной зоне неопознанного судна, явно не принадлежавшего космофлоту НСС. Оно словно шло на автопилоте, следуя намеченому курсу, уверено приближалясь к «Инфинити» с оружием наизготовку. Ситуация накалялась, и это раздражало Джареда. Он не хотел тратить драгоценное время на разбирательство с одним из военных кораблей, принадлежавшим неизвестной планете. Это не в входило в его планы. Переговорный экран вдруг пискнул и показал сообщение о том, что судно со странным шестизначным номером хотело выйти с ними на связь. Капитан кивнул Моргану, и тот завершил соединение. Лучше бы он этого не делал: на экране появилось довольное лицо Миши Коллинза.  
— Привет, Джаред. Давно не виделись, — оскалился тот, и помахал Падалеки рукой.  
— И больше не увидимся, если ты не покинешь безопасную зону.  
— Ну-ну. Что ты сделаешь, если я откажусь?  
Джаред хотел добавить что-нибудь едкое, чтобы стереть противную улыбку с лица своего соперника раз и навсегда, но в последний момент сдержался, вспомнив о своих обязанностях. Расправив плечи, он чётко и по-военному произнёс:  
— Судно 686 439, с вами говорит капитан космического крейсера «Инфинити». Вы находитесь в безопасной зоне квадрата Эм. У вас есть ровно минута, чтобы покинуть занимаемую позицию, или я вынужден буду открыть огонь.  
Джаред замолчал, ожидая ответа Коллинза. Он очень хотел, чтобы тот отказался. Тогда у Падалеки были бы развязаны руки, и он мог, не сомневаясь ни на секунду, выпустить по кораблю Миши несколько ракет, уничтожив его раз и навсегда. Мир однозначно сказал бы ему спасибо.   
— Брось, Джаред, ты этого не сделаешь. Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.  
— Повторяю…  
Но Коллинз его прервал:  
— Ты можешь сколько угодно корчить из себя героя, Падалеки, но я знаю правду: у тебя колени дрожат, когда приходится кого-нибудь убивать. Так что хватит устраивать маскарад. Ты проиграл.  
— Ленн, приготовить две ракеты KDA. Наведение на цель.  
— Есть, сэр.  
— Джаред, — улыбнулся с экрана Миша, — у меня на борту тридцать человек. Ты готов отправить их на тот свет вместе со мной?  
Падалеки старался его не слушать, концентрируясь на ненависти, копившейся годами. Он не мог упустить такую возможность только из-за нежелания брать на себя груз ответственности за смерть нескольких десятков человек. Это нелепо и смешно. Джаред прекрасно знал, на что шёл, когда выбрал специальность военного лётчика, а дальше занял должность капитана мощнейшего боевого крейсера. За всё приходится платить. С этим нужно смириться. Коллинз угадал причину его молчания:  
— Хорошо, если ты так сильно хочешь от меня избавиться, что даже готов стать виновником чей-то смерти, я тебе помогу. Отдай мне Дженсена, и я мирно покину зону Эм.  
На мостике вдруг стало невероятно тихо, даже приборы словно сбавили обороты, чтобы ненароком не попасться капитану под горячую руку. Падалеки почувствовал, что едва сдерживается от того, чтобы самому не вдавить до предела кнопку спуска. Как же он ненавидел этого мерзкого ублюдка, умудряющегося радоваться чужой боли и страданиям. Несколько тысяч человек погибли от рук этого сукина сына, решившего, что деньги могут всё, даже защитить от закона. На этот раз всё будет иначе. Он лично отправит Мишу к праотцам, но сначала выяснит, откуда ему известно про Дженсена, и что нужно от парня, к которому капитан уже успел привязаться.  
— Кто такой Дженсен?  
— Не играй с огнём, Джаред. Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём речь.  
— Правда?  
— Падалеки, у меня нет времени на болтовню. Посади Дженсена в челнок, пусть он летит сюда.  
Джаред вовсе не собирался отдавать ему Дженсена, ни за какие блага мира. Коллинз явно не собирался пригласить его на баночку пива. Неизвестно, что связывало бывшего инженера «Сириуса» и отморозка с большим прошлым, но Падалеки собирался выяснить это в ближайшее время. Расставаться с Дженсеном не входило в его планы, по крайней мере, пока. Тем более что по закону парень принадлежал ему, ведь нельзя было получить свободу, однажды став сексуальной игрушкой в чьих-то руках. Капитан вовсе не планировал использовать раба по назначению, но и отпускать его тоже не был намерен. Падалеки привлекала сила и энергия, которые Дженсен ему без устали демонстрировал, пробуждая в Джареде желание разгадать загадку, скрывающуюся за длинными ресницами и очаровательными зелёными глазами.  
— Коллинз, ты думаешь, что имеешь право мне приказывать?  
Бывший пират сверкнул глазами и скрестил руки на груди:  
— Я теряю терпение.  
— Ты не в том положении, чтобы указывать.   
— Это ещё почему?  
Джаред уже готов был напомнить своему закадычному врагу про наведённые на него смертоносные ракеты, которые не оставят от небольшого судна даже парочки запасных деталей, когда на мостик вбежал растрепанный, взъерошенный как воробей, Дженсен и замер, глядя на экран. Мишу ему улыбнулся:  
— Привет, милашка.  
Дженсен беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот, шевелил губами, но был не в силах сказать хоть что-нибудь вразумительное. Потом он вдруг подошёл ближе к Джареду, неосознанно ища у него поддержки. Он почти вжимался в капитана, впитывая его тепло.  
— Коллинз.  
— Я жду тебя на корабле. Поторопись, сладкий.  
Джаред ухватил Эклза за локоть, словно он мог раствориться в воздухе:  
— Пошёл к чёрту, Коллинз. Он никуда не пойдёт.  
— Ты так думаешь?  
— Я знаю. Ленн, поразить цель. Полное уничтожение, — Миша представлял угрозу, и от него нужно было избавиться прямо сейчас. И плевать на правду. Он узнает её от Дженсена, — три, два…  
Коллинз вдруг вытолкнул перед собой хрупкую светловолосую девушку с большими, зелёными, как у Дженсена, глазами.  
— Ты, правда, хочешь это сделать?  
Джаред подавился словами и воздухом.   
— Макензи!  
— Джен, Джен, это ловушка, не слушай его.  
Коллинз мило улыбнулся побледневшему парню:  
— Если ты не прилетишь, милашка, я убью твою сестру.   
И он отключился.

Джаред попытался остановить Дженсена, но тот не желал ничего слушать, быстрым шагом направляясь в сторону ангара, где располагался отсек со спасательными челноками. Он словно не замечал Падалеки, думая только о своей сестре. В конце концов, капитан остановился, схватив парня за руку, развернул к себе и, глядя прямо в глаза, произнёс:  
— Ты никуда не летишь.  
— У него моя сестра! Я не собираюсь с тобой спорить.  
Он накрыл руку капитана своей, силясь расцепить сжавшиеся пальцы, но не смог справиться с Джаредом. Тот злился, стараясь не показать переполнявших его эмоций, и оставаться хладнокровным, но глаза, наполненные тревогой, выдавали с головой. По непонятным причинам купленный в торговом доме раб стал ему очень дорогим человеком, за короткий промежуток времени. Падалеки не хотел обрывать тонкую ниточку, связывающую их, он не желал расставаться с колючим, ворчливым и острым на язык Дженсеном. Если уж быть откровенным до конца, в ситуации выбора между молодым человеком и его сестрой, чаша весов абсолютно точно склонялась не в пользу девушки. Но с другой стороны, стоило ему подумать о Меган, как всё становилось на свои места. Нужно было спасти Макензи и не потерять при этом Дженсена.   
— Я просто не разрешу твоему челноку покинуть ангар.  
— Джаред…  
И тогда капитан решил, что пришло время нечестной игры. Другого выбора у него всё равно не было:  
— Ты всё ещё мой раб. И ты принадлежишь мне. Всегда будешь моим. Тебе это хорошо известно. Однажды став рабом наслаждения, никогда не получишь свободы. Ты не можешь себя выкупить. Даже если бы у тебя была нужная сумма денег, ты всё равно не смог бы стать свободным. Никогда.   
Лицо Дженсена исказила отчаянная гримаса. Он очень сильно разозлился, лицо побледнело, глаза сжались, на лбу залегла глубокая складка. Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Падалеки лежал бы на полу и сдыхал в конвульсиях, корчась от неописуемой боли. И вдруг всё это пропало, растворилось в болезненном отчаянии:  
— Джаред, пожалуйста. Она — моя сестра. Последнее, что у меня ещё осталось. Джаред…. Я должен её спасти.  
Капитан не был готов к этому. Он надеялся получить в ответ яростное сопротивление, желание уничтожить, нападение, в конце концов. Всё что угодно, кроме мольбы. Он никогда не думал, что придёт тот день, когда сильный, несгибаемый Эклз будет у него просить. И он сам сломался. Прижимая парня к себе, цепляясь за него, он грубо прорычал ему в ухо:  
— Я не могу.  
— Джаред…  
— Я не могу смотреть, как ты уходишь.  
Они стояли так какое-то время, близко друг к другу, слушая дыхание находящегося рядом, надеясь сохранить момент в памяти до конца своей жизни. И если Джаред не сделает что-нибудь, жизнь его Дженсена будет недолгой. Капитан никогда раньше не терял самообладания, не позволял выстроенной годами каменной стене обвалиться, обнажая его чувства, душу. Истинное лицо Джареда Падалеки выдела только его сестра, малышка Меган, способная рассмешить даже в самый ужасный день. Лучик света и надежды среди мрачного и пустого одиночества. И вот теперь он сам не понял, как попался на крючок к обаятельному, умному парню, ворвавшемуся в его жизнь так неожиданно, и сейчас так же стремительно уходившему.  
— Где гарантия того, что, заполучив тебя, Коллинз отпустит её? Он может с таким же успехом убить вас обоих.  
— Я не думаю, что он собирается меня убить.   
— Откуда такая уверенность?  
Дженсен замолчал, опустив глаза в пол, не желая раскрывать свою тайну. Наконец, он едва слышно произнёс:  
— Он не стал делать этого 7 лет назад. Зачем ему это теперь?  
Джаред едва сдержался, не разрешая не единому мускулу на своём лице дрогнуть, хотя внутри всё покрылось липкой паутиной страха: так значит, его мальчик всё-таки виноват в гибели «Сириуса» и нескольких сотен пассажиров.  
— Не хочешь рассказать подробнее?  
Эклз попытался выскользнуть из его хватки, но в последний момент передумал, прижался ближе и заговорил, тщательно подбирая слова:  
— Я был таким молодым и глупым, думал, что весь мир меня любит. Служил на «Сириусе», наслаждался своей работой. Чего ещё желать? Конечно, как и у любого человека, у меня было своё прошлое. Не самое безоблачное, между прочим, но я надеялся, что оно так и останется прошлым.   
— Ты ведь никогда не жил на Луне?  
— Нет. Мои родители бросили нас с Мак, когда она была ещё совсем ребёнком. Мне пришлось зарабатывать на жизнь, чтобы удержать обоих на плаву. Моя родная планета – Далия, ты о ней, скорее всего, ничего не слышал. Маленькая, убогая, неразвитая. Люди живут в постоянном страхе, потому что нас регулярно навещают пираты. В один из дней к нам в дом завалился человек с оружием. Раненный. Мак безумно перепугалась и нам ничего не оставалось, как помочь ему укрыться от преследования. Мне тогда было всего пятнадцать, и я с трудом представлял, что нужно делать с пулевым ранением, но получить такое же украшение очень не хотелось.   
— Это был Коллинз.  
Дженсен грустно кивнул:  
— Ага. В благодарность, как он тогда сказал, он вывез нас с планеты, добросил до Марса. Нелегалами. И исчез. Я устроился на работу, Макензи в меру своих детских силёнок, помогала. Потом подружился с парнями, занимающимися теневым бизнесом, они сделали мне фальшивые документы, и я смог поступить в Академию на инженера.  
— Хорошие, видимо, были ребята, раз их подделки обманули академический контроль качества.   
— Дело не в этом. Я закончил обучение, поступил на службу и старался забыть о прошлом. Но оно стремительно меня нагоняло. В один из дней наш корабль атаковал Коллинз. Он заблокировал службу безопасности корабля, обобрал пассажиров до нитки, а меня заставил установить на корабле бомбу, — Дженсен горько хмыкнул, — я не хотел этого делать. Подумаешь, парочка ударов, с кем не бывает. Я не особо боялся умереть. Но они нашли ко мне подход. Сволочь знала, где Мак. Он угрожал мне её жизнью. Мне пришлось заложить бомбу, которая унесла жизни всех, до единого. На борту были дети, Джаред. Но меня это не остановило.   
— Дженсен…  
— Я думал, что умру вместе с остальными, но ничего не вышло. Представляешь? Он вырубил меня и посадил в спасательную шлюпку. Перед этим сказал, что я — слишком хорошенький, чтобы умереть. Это было чертовски больно, Джаред. Чувство вины, оно сжирало меня изнутри. Потому что я — настоящий убийца. Они все погибли из-за меня.  
— Дженсен…  
— Я очень хотел рассказать правду, чтобы получить законное наказание и не мучиться совестью. Эгоистично, правда? Я хотел умереть. Но вот беда, Коллинз знал, где моя сестра, и он пообещал искалечить её, если я открою рот. Не убить, а именно искалечить. Мне пришлось молчать. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько это было сложно: мне пришлось самому поверить в то, что я ничего не помню, в противном случае язык бы всё равно развязался. Я сделал это ради Мак, Джаред. Соврал, — его голос звучал глухо и отрешённо.   
— Ты не виноват, ты не мог иначе.  
— Легко сказать, Джаред. Я провёл семь долгих лет, мучаясь от невыносимого чувства вины. Глаза погибших по моей вине людей снились мне в кошмарах. Я бежал всё дальше и дальше, вернулся на родную планету, но их болезненные, наполненные леденящим ужасом крики следовали по пятам. От них не было никакого спасения. Я понял, что это и есть моё наказание. Кара за совершенное деяние. А потом я встретил тебя, и всё изменилось. Рядом с тобой я вдруг почувствовал себя в безопасности. Кошмары оставили меня. Голоса замолчали. Ты заставил их исчезнуть, Джаред. Я не знаю, как, но ты это сделал. И это бесило меня сверх всякой меры. Я не был готов простить себя сам. Ты каким-то образом сделал это за меня.  
— Дженсен…  
Эклз прижался к нему ещё теснее:  
— Ты — что-то странное, Джаред. С тех пор, как я тебя увидел, мне кажется, что я не смогу без тебя дышать. Это так нелепо.  
Падалеки наклонил голову, чтобы поцеловать Дженсена, он не мог себя остановить, губы его раба сводили его с ума, и Падалеки уже перестал понимать, кто из них раб, а кто хозяин. Он уже чувствовал мягкость губ Эклза, когда раздался противный писк, и что-то холодное охватило запястье капитана. «Проклятье!» Джаред дёрнулся, но было уже поздно: Дженсен отошёл от него, медленно отступая по коридору:  
— Коллинз выбрал меня, потому что я чёртов гений.  
— Ты приковал меня лазерным наручником к кораблю? — Падалеки поднял руку в браслете и посмотрел на его голубое свечение.  
— Так точно. Ты не можешь отойти от этого места дальше, чем на метр. Мне жаль.  
— Дженсен…  
— Я не могу позволить, чтобы что-то плохое случилось с Мак.  
— Дженсен…  
— Тебе надо было сообщить обо мне в агентство безопасности, Джаред. Ты должен был это сделать.   
Глядя в спину убегающему Дженсену, капитан громко выругался: «Вот же дерьмо!» 

Спасательный челнок представлял собой небольшую капсулу, разделённую на два отсека. У Эклза не было времени осматривать его досконально, он должен был как можно скорее добраться до сестры: это всё, что имело значение. «Инфинити» выпустила челнок из своих уютных объятий, мигнув пару раз на прощание белым светом огней стыковочного ангара. Дженсену не пришлось долго ждать, прежде чем Коллинз включил магнитное поле, быстро притянувшее маленькое судёнышко к опасному пиратскому кораблю. Главный же злодей ждал его в ангаре собственной персоной:  
— Здравствуй, малыш. Я по тебе соскучился.  
— Я, что, настолько неотразим? — ядовито улыбнулся Эклз.  
— Ты представить себе не можешь, насколько.  
Двое крупных, напоминающих горилл, мужчин, блестя лысинами в искусственном свете, подошли к пленнику и ухватили его за руки с двух сторон, легко отрывая от пола и встряхивая.  
— Эй, зачем же так беспокоится. Я вполне могу идти сам!  
Дженсена никто не услышал.  
Коллинз был в хорошем расположении духа, поэтому он милостиво разрешил своим людям оттащить парня в ту же каюту, где была заперта его сестра. Когда дверь закрылась за Дженсеном, девушка, забившаяся в самый угол, громко вскрикнула и бросилась к брату. Но вместо того, чтобы обнять, начала осыпать его ударами:  
— Ну, ты и придурок! Я же велела тебе оставаться там, где ты был. Болван!  
Заряд энергии вскоре кончился, Макензи растеряно шмыгнула носом, обняла Дженсена и заплакала, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь. Она была красивой светловолосой девушкой, с отличной фигурой и невероятными глазами, способными, кажется, заглянуть в самую душу. Сейчас, заплаканная, она нисколько не растеряла своего очарования, только кончик носа мило покраснел, как и у любой девушки в её положении.  
— Мак…   
— Что? — сквозь слёзы спросила она.  
— Посмотри на меня, — попросил Дженсен, и девушка нехотя выполнила его просьбу, заглядывая в яркий изумрудный омут.  
— Всё будет хорошо.  
— Ну, конечно! Ты думаешь, он нас отпустит? Как бы не так. Знаешь, что он задумал? Он хочет захватить «Инфинити», а из капитана, Пада… лики, кажется, сделать чучело, которое будет украшать мостик!  
— Что? — к горлу Дженсена подступил плотный комок, который никак не желал сглатываться и мешал дышать. В низу живота что-то ухнуло, под ложечкой засосало. Воздух словно наполнился колючими кусочками льда, раздирающими лёгкие изнутри. Это же не может быть правдой? Нет. НЕТ. Дженсен понимал, что Коллинз заманил его сюда для того, чтобы использовать в своих интересах, возможно, чтобы уничтожить очередное судно. Но это… Он не станет помогать этому ублюдку. Нет и нет.  
В какой-то момент голова у несчастного парня пошла кругом. Всё стало просто ужасно в одну единственную секунду: ему придётся выбирать между сестрой и Джаредом. Хуже просто и быть не могло. Коллинз знал, как заставить Эклза делать то, что ему нужно, ответ был очевиден — Макензи. Но… это было несправедливо. Он не мог так поступить: Джаред рисковал ради него жизнью, он спас его. Ни за что. Должен же быть какой-то выход.  
— То, что слышал. Он хочет тебя заставить. Что нам теперь делать, Джен?  
Эклз оглядел небольшую каюту, в которой они были заперты, судорожно ощупывая каждый выступ, каждую впадинку. Взгляд его задержался на панели, расположенной возле двери, обычной белой панели, которой прикрывали неэстетичные провода… Точно! Дженсен вплотную подошёл к заинтересовавшему его объекту, медленно ощупал его, касаясь кончиками пальцев холодного пластика, выискивая необходимую подсказку. Едва заметный стыковочный шов, такой тонкий, что, скорее всего в него не удалось просунуть бы даже волос, шёл с левой стороны. Вцепившись ногтями в край, Дженсен потянул кусок пластика на себя с такой силой, что кожа под ними отошла, и на белом фоне остались яркие алые пятна. Макензи, стоявшая рядом, закусила губу. Раздался громкий хруст, и панель отошла от стены, с шумом упав на пол. За ней оказалось великое множество перепутанных проводов — Коллинз пользовался кораблем старого образца, сконструированным на основе проводных технологий, считавшихся устаревшими уже лет пятьдесят. Вот тебе и гениальный злодей! В этот момент Дженсен готов был пожалеть Коллинза, но времени на сожаления не было. Бывший инженер «Сириуса» углубился в изучение схемы соединения, стараясь понять, что нужно переподсоеденить, чтобы дверь открылась. Пальцы были скользкими от крови и плохо слушались, поэтому провод несколько раз попадал мимо гнезда, чем невероятно злил Эклза. Да ещё и Макензи сопела ему в шею.  
— Мак.  
— Что?  
— Ты мне мешаешь.  
Девушка насупилась, снова закусила нижнюю губу и отвернулась.  
Вдруг дверь бесшумно скользнула в сторону, открывая им доступ к свободе. Дженсен осторожно спустился на пол, прижавшись животом к металлической поверхности, и высунул голову в образовавшийся проём. В коридоре было пусто.  
— Что ты делаешь? — удивлённо спросила Макензи, когда он поднялся на ноги.  
— Давай, пошли, нет времени болтать, — ответил ей брат, ухватив девушку за руку, и вывел из каюты, медленно продвигаясь в сторону ангара, постоянно опасаясь нарваться на кого-нибудь из людей Коллинза. Не рассказывать же сестре про то, что в юности он увлекался чтением фантастических историй про галактических шпионов, которые учили читателей тому, что взгляд цепляется за то, что расположено на уровне глаз. Врагу в голову не придёт рассматривать пол перед поворотом, а значит, шанс остаться незамеченным был очень велик. Хотя возможно это и не было правдой. У Дженсена не было возможности проверить.  
Они почти добрались до нужного поворота, когда на пути возник здоровенный детина с пушкой и оскалился:  
— И куда это вы собрались?  
— Решил устроить сестре экскурсию по кораблю.  
Дуло бластера уперлось ему в грудь:  
— Хватит шутить, давай назад.  
Дженсен судорожно раздумывал, что же ему делать дальше, когда на голову громилы опустился большой плазменный транзистор, и враг, крякнув, рухнул на пол. За его спиной стояла растрепанная Меган.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?!  
— Вас спасаю. Потом поболтаем, надо сматываться.  
Но видимо на этом удача кончилась, потому что прямо перед ними материализовался Коллинз и хмуро покачал головой:  
— Экскурсия окончена.  
Дженсен отступил назад, загораживая собой девушек, чем вызвал улыбку пирата:  
— Знаешь, а ты неплохой парень, Дженсен. И если бы не твоё упрямство, всё было бы иначе.  
— Не думаю. Меня не привлекает умываться чужой кровью.  
Коллинз снова вздохнул, проведя пальцами по оружию в своей руке:  
— Я не всегда был таким, Дженсен. Жизнь заставляет нас искать способы выжить. Когда мои родители умерли от болезни, которую давно научились лечить, я был подавлен и зол. Зол на тех, кто отказался оказать им помощь, потому что у нашей семьи не было денег. Я поклялся им отомстить. Я сделал всё для достижения своей цели. Сбежал из приюта, где хорошо одетые и сытые женщины раздавали нам фальшивые улыбки. Угнал судно. Научился убивать. Оказалось, что это очень просто.  
— Ты — псих, — прошептала Меган.  
Коллинз как-то грустно и фальшиво рассмеялся:  
— Возможно, ты права. Но во всём случившемся виноват твой братец.  
— Ты — больной ублюдок.  
— Ну, да. Но не мне в голову пришла идея перейти дорогу одному из известнейших грабителей и убийц вселенной. Ты ведь и сама всё знаешь, девочка.  
Меган едва сдержалась, чтобы не кинуться на негодяя с кулаками. Он не имел права этого говорить. Он ничего не знал о её брате!  
Коллинз тем временем опять повернулся к Дженсену :  
— Ты не в курсе? Я собирался купить тебя, тогда, в торговом доме. Ты лежал на подиуме, такой слабый и беззащитный, а покупатели бросали на тебя хищные и голодные взгляды. Я уже почти договорился с хозяином, когда появился Джаред и всё испортил. Он увёл тебя у меня из-под носа.  
Дженсен заскрипел зубами от накатившей злости. «Вот оно значит как. Купил, чтобы насолить врагу. Ну, я это тебе припомню, Падалеки. Если выживу».  
— Кстати, Падалеки взял флаер и попытался добраться до моего корабля незамеченным, в то время как «Инфинити» открыла упреждающий огонь. Ему почти удалось. Почти. Мне жаль, Меган, но твой брат был сбит.  
— Ты лжёшь!  
Голос девушки звучал отчаянно и болезненно. Она готова была расплакаться, но приказывала себе успокоиться, потому что знала, что её брат не мог вот так умереть. Он же герой, чёрт возьми. Они не уходят так просто, не умирают глупо, не совершив подвиг. Они…  
— Его флаер был сбит полчаса назад, Меган. Судно утратило боеспособность, но не развалилось. Оно находится рядом с «Варваром», удерживаемое его магнитным полем. Девочка, ты — медик. Ты знаешь, что в таком случае происходит с пилотом.  
— Сукин сын! — она наплевала на осторожность и рванулась к нему, но сильные руки удержали её на месте, не позволяя вцепится в мерзкую ухмыляющуюся рожу.  
— Меган, Меган, нет.  
Дженсен не чувствовал ничего, внутри расползлась какая-то тягучая пустота. Должно быть больно, очень больно, но ничего. Совсем. И это было гораздо хуже, потому что напоминало отморожение — чувства исчезают, чтобы прорваться позже, затопить агонией, свести с ума. Он потерял Джареда. Потерял. Шансов не было. Дженсен был чёртовым инженером и знал, что происходит с пилотом, если судно попадает под обстрел. Первым из строя выходит аппарат подачи кислорода. Пилот задыхается, оставаясь в сознании. Он медленно уходит из жизни, осознавая и понимая это. Чтобы пилот мог избежать подобной участи, на боевые истребители устанавливают программу самоуничтожения. Судно мгновенно взрывается, чтобы пилот не мучался, ведь в условиях истребителя смертельная агония от нехватки кислорода может затянуться на десять минут. Десять! Такого никто не заслуживает. Никто. Но Коллинз сказал, что флаер Джареда остался цел. Он не взорвался от прямого попадания, и не взорвался после, это значит, что кто-то из людей Миши знал, что делал и вывел из строя деталь, отвечающую за самоуничтожение. Один выстрел в хвостовую часть, и Джаред умирал десять минут. Господи. Скотина. Какая же Коллинз скотина.  
— Ты специально это сделал, да? Ты знал, что будет, если метить в хвост. Ты не просто хотел убить Джареда, ты мечтал его помучить? Ты хотел, чтобы он страдал.  
— Тебя не зря называют гением, малыш. А теперь давайте вернём вас в каюту.  
— Нет, — уверено ответил Дженсен.  
— Нет? — Коллинз сделал вид, что задумался, потом направил оружие на Эклза и выстрелил. Боль прожгла левое плечо, парализовала тело. Дженсен рухнул на колени, судорожно втягивая воздух.  
— В следующий раз я выстрелю в твою любимую сестру.  
— Не посмеешь, — вдруг выплюнула Макензи.  
— Это почему?  
— Потому что ты не дурак и знаешь: просто ранишь меня, и Дженсен даже пальцем не пошевелит, потому что, если он посмеет после этого тебя послушаться, я его сама убью. А если ты меня убьёшь… ну, ты понял, да? Тогда всё потеряет смысл.  
Миша вдруг понял, что хитрая девочка загнала его в тупик.  
— Но я же могу убить, скажем, Меган?  
— Только попробуй, — прохрипел Эклз, поднимаясь на ноги и зажимая правой рукой кровоточащую рану, — я тебя на куски порву.  
— Да неужели?  
Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но судно вдруг тряхнуло, и Коллинз упал на пол, выронив оружие. Дженсен тоже чуть не растянулся рядом с ним, но его удержали Меган и Макензи, хотя это было очень и очень не просто. Девушки же не оказались в лежачем положении, потому что держались за стену.  
— Не смей. Даже не думай терять сознание, Эклз. Мой брат погиб, чтобы спасти тебя. И ты не имеешь права умирать. Слышишь? Я вытащу тебя, ради Джареда.  
Меган подхватила его под одну руку, Макензи под другую, и они потащили Дженсена к ангару.  
— Я могу сам.  
— Заткнись.  
Дженсен не стал спорить.  
Больше их никто не пытался остановить. Мигали какие-то лампы, что-то шумело, но Дженсен уже не слушал. Он едва сдерживал себя, чтоб не провалиться в забытье. Они вскрыли небольшое погрузочное судно с буксиром, так как другого не было, и забрались внутрь. Меган села за штурвал, а Макензи устроилась рядом с братом.  
— Извини, Дженсен, но у меня нет времени заниматься твоей раной сейчас, надо убираться отсюда, иначе мы взлетим на воздух.  
— Что? — Макензи повернула голову к Меган, продолжая руками сжимать окровавленное плечо брата, пытаясь остановить кровь.  
— Джаред отдал приказ Лену выпустить бомбы, если не вернётся через сорок минут. Помните встряску? Это сеть, которая парализует судно и не даёт ему скрыться от удара.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что так всё и было?  
— Джаред — мой брат. Он всегда так делает. На всякий случай.  
Они вылетели из ангара и устремились в сторону, когда Меган вдруг выключила двигатель судна, глядя на экран перед собой.  
— Что ты делаешь? — хрипло спросил Дженсен, когда увидел тоже, что и она: флаер. Флаер Джареда. Он всё понял.  
— Ты сможешь его достать?  
Макензи вцепилась в его плечо сильнее, но не стала спорить: она бы тоже рискнула умереть, если бы это было тело его брата.  
— Я достану его, — голос Меган не дрогнул.  
Она выпустила гигантскую кошку и… промахнулась. Закусив губу и затаив дыхание, девушка нажала рычаг, чтобы смотать её и запустить вновь. Дженсен посмотрел на неё и вдруг прошептал:  
— Пожалуйста, Мег.  
Она прицелилась, и всё получилось. В этот момент две вспышки отделились от «Инфинити». Макензи закрыла глаза от страха, Дженсен закусил губу. Смерть была очень близко. Меган же твёрдым голосом произнесла:  
— Уходим в гиперпространство.  
И они провалились в никуда.

Существовало великое множество боевых космических кораблей, находящихся в распоряжении ВКФ. Самым опасным и мощным считался крейсер, оснащённый ракетами KDA, распыляющими вражеские объекты на атомы. С подобными судами предпочитали не связываться, так как они имели полное право открыть огонь на поражение без предупреждения. Так же боевые махины оснащались парой сотней истребителей, отлитых их особопрочного материала, способного выдержать удар из плазменной ракетной установки. Маленькие, одноместные, они обладали большой манёвренностью, высокой скоростью и могли скрываться за метеоритными обломками, оставаясь незамеченными. В отличае от них двухместные истребители - флаера - были рассчитаны на групповое нападение. Способные вести прицельный огонь по объекту, они были гораздо уязвимее, чем одноместные собратья. Корпус способен выдержать прямое попадание, но вот внутреннее оборудование легко выходило из строя, если знать, куда бить. Несмотря на все попытки гениев инженерии усовершенствовать имеющиеся модели, флаера до сих пор считались непригодными для ведения опасных боевых действий в одиночку и, по большей части, использовались в качестве космомобилей: для высадки на поверхность и для прямой коммуникации между двумя боевыми крейсерами.   
Меган плакала. Макензи робко сидела рядом с девушкой, не решаясь подойти к брату.  
Дженсен слушал её тихие всхлипывания и не мог заставить себя пойти в грузовой отсек и вскрыть флаер Джареда. Он не хотел видеть отважного и храброго капитана Падалеки мёртвым. Эклз вообще не понимал, как подобное могло случиться: человек, участвовавший не в одной кровавой бойне, бывший капитаном боевого крейсера, знавший все тонкости ведения боя, так глупо подставился. Взял флаер и полетел на выручку Дженсену, совершенно забыв про то, что эта штука становится смертельной ловушкой для пилота. Идиот. Господи Боже, зачем он это сделал? Ответа на этот вопрос так и не нашлось. И самое чудовищное, что он, Дженсен, был инженером, а значит, был осведомлён обо всех особенностях боевой летательной техники, и ничего не сделал.   
Дженсен чувствовал опустошение. Ему больше ничего не хотелось: даже слёз совсем не было. Да, мужчины не плачут и все дела, но иногда, когда на душе тоскливо и хочется выть от тоски, одна – две слезы приносят облегчение. Он не мог себе этого позволить. Не хотел, чтобы становилось легче. Джаред… Он потерял его, так и не успев до конца понять, что этот высокий, немного нескладный, но такой тёплый мужчина для него значит.   
Макензи вдруг встала на ноги, бросила осторожный взгляд на брата и, молча развернувшись, вышла, оставив его наедине с Меган. На плече Дженсена красовалась свежая повязка, сквозь которую выступила кровь: на барже не было подходящих условий для качественного наложения швов, поэтому пришлось довольствоваться малым. К тому же Дженсен наверняка ничего и не заметил: не до этого было. Девушка могла только догадываться, какие отношения связывали погибшего капитана и её брата, но смерть Падалеки причинила Дженсену сильную боль. Как бы там ни было, нужно было извлечь тело из этой чёртовой летающей штуки и привести в надлежащий вид, но ни Меган, ни Дженсен были не в состоянии позаботиться о мёртвом. Значит, это придётся сделать ей.  
Флаер бесшумно открылся, изнутри повеяло странным холодом: словно открылась крышка криогенной камеры. В кресле, уронив голову на приборную панель, сидел молодой мужчина с тёмными длинноватыми вьющимися волосами. Макензи осторожно коснулась его щеки и вздрогнула: несмотря на жуткий холод, она была тёплой. Слишком тёплой для мёртвого человека. Что за чёрт?! Приложив усилия, девушка смогла откинуть мужчину на спинку кресла и увидеть, что его лоб разбит, и кровь тоненькой струйкой стекает по правой щеке вниз, к подбородку. Губы капитана были чуть приоткрыты, веки подрагивали, словно ему снились кошмары. «Ох, же ты Господи!» Грудь капитана мерно вздымалась и опускалась под военной формой. И он совсем не был похож на мёртвого. Ни капельки. Девушка набрала в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы позвать брата, когда глаза мужчины вдруг открылись, и он ухватил её за руку. От неожиданности Макензи громко закричала.   
Дженсен ворвался в ангар, да так и замер на месте, глядя на Джареда во все глаза. Следом за ним вбежала Меган. Увидев брата, она вскрикнула и кинулась к нему, обхватила за шею и заплакала ещё громче, чем окончательно вогнала капитана в ступор.   
— Мегги?  
— Боже, какая же ты скотина, — всхлипывала она, прижимаясь к брату, — ненавижу тебя. Ненавижу.  
Эклз просто стоял в стороне, потеряв дар речи. Он, кажется, даже забыл, как дышать. Макензи снова пришлось вмешаться, потому что всё это уже начало напоминать сумасшедший дом.  
— Меган, я думаю, твоему брату всё же нужно выбраться из флаера. Чтобы ты смогла его осмотреть.   
— Осмотреть? А чего меня осматривать? — удивился Падалеки, — я всего лишь ударился головой и малость вырубился.  
— Всего лишь?! — взвилась Меган, — мы думали, что ты умер!  
— Умер? С каких пор люди умирают оттого, что прикладываются головой о приборную панель?  
— О, заткнись.  
Джаред переводил ничего не понимающий взгляд с вцепившейся в него Меган на молчаливого Дженсена, видимо решившего изобразить статую греческого бога, ни больше, ни меньше.  
— Я что-то пропустил?   
Меган отвесила ему подзатыльник и, наконец, отпустила:  
— Ты проспал самое интересное, герой. Я спасла твоего Дженсена и его сестру.  
И только тут Падалеки вспомнил, зачем, собственно говоря, он сел во флаер: Дженсен. Его Дженсен, который так опрометчиво кинулся в самую пучину событий, не оставив ему выбора.   
— Стоп, стоп, стоп, — Джаред всё же выбрался из истребителя и уселся на пол, стирая кровь с лица, — давайте всё по порядку. Значит так, я отдал Ленну приказ взять судно Коллинза на мушку и выпустить бомбы через двадцать минут, а сам взял флаер и полетел спасать Дженсена, надеясь остаться незамеченным. Но преодолев небольшое расстояние, оказался сбит. Всё бы ничего, и мне почти удалось выровнять эту штуку, но флаер зацепил кусок метеорита, и я ударился головой о приборную панель. Как последний неудачник, нужно заметить. Такое даже с первокурсниками академии на первом учебном вылете не случается. Вот же блин. Судя по всему я, правда, всё на свете пропустил. Что случилось?  
Меган радостно рассмеялась и рассказала о том, как спряталась в челноке, на котором улетел Дженсен, как выбралась наружу и вырубила охранника. Как Миша пытался их убить, но не смог, как он ранил Дженсена. Она говорила и говорила, отчаянно жестикулируя. И добавила в самом конце:  
— Ты не один такой придурок. Я вот поверила Коллинзу на слово, и даже не могла заставить себя вскрыть флаер, чтобы убедиться в том, что он говорил правду. Чувствую себя полной дурой.   
— Ну, ничего, — улыбнулся Джаред, — ты хотя бы спасла Дженсена, а я…  
И тут Эклз, наконец, осознал, что это не сон и не глупая шутка. Джаред был жив. На самом деле жив. Он вдруг сполз на пол рядом с Падалеки, обхватил его руками и молча уткнулся капитану в шею носом, заставив опешившего Джареда заткнуться. Дженсен вдыхал его запах, ощущал тепло и думал о том, что если сейчас не возьмёт себя в руки, разревётся, как ребёнок. От облегчения. Джаред был жив. И какие же они оба придурки.  
— Ты чего? — Джаред погладил его по волосам, а девушки обменялись понимающими взглядами и одновременно отвернулись.  
Падалеки взял Дженсена за подбородок и поцеловал, нежно касаясь языком его губ, таких податливых в этот момент, готовых раскрыться ему навстречу. Они так и сидели на полу, не замечая ничего вокруг себя, целуясь и прижимаясь друг к другу, пока Эклз не почувствовал на своих губах солёный вкус крови и не отстранился:  
— Ты весь перемазался, Джаред.   
— Ага, — капитан потянулся, чтобы снова его поцеловать, но Дженсен выставил перед его лицом руку.  
— Я серьёзно. У тебя кровь.  
— Угу.  
Падалеки обхватил руку Эклза за запястье и принялся целовать его ладонь, перемещаясь к пальцам. Зрачки Дженсена расширились. И тут вмешалась Меган:  
— Джаред, он прав. Дай я обработаю рану, после можешь хоть всего его облизать.  
Когда с медицинскими манипуляциями было покончено, пришлось задуматься над вопросом о том, что делать дальше.  
— Я должен вернуться на «Инфинити» и доложить о том, что уничтожил судно, на борту которого находилось тридцать человек. Без особой на то необходимости, стоит заметить.   
— Джаред…  
— То, что Коллинз был пиратом, ничего не меняет. Я совершил должностное преступление и должен понести за него наказание. По всей строгости. Я думаю, что Дженсену и Макензи стоит улететь как можно скорее, пока представители власти не выслали сюда экспертную комиссию. Тебе же, Меган, стоит молчать об участии в этой истории.  
— Нет! — раздалось одновременно три голоса.  
— Нет? — удивился Джаред.  
— Я всё ещё принадлежу тебе, — упрямо заявил Дженсен, — и никуда без тебя не полечу.  
— Что за глупость?  
— Ты купил меня, Джаред. Я — твой раб.  
— Значит, я дарую тебе свободу, — пожал капитан плечами.  
— Ты не можешь, — уверенность в голосе, — ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что рабов наслаждения нельзя сделать свободными.   
Джаред открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но вмешалась Макензи:  
— Что ты сказал, Дженсен? Ты — раб? Что это зна… — её лицо исказила гримаса злости, — Господи Боже, так вот откуда деньги, которые ты мне прислал, велев «позаботится о себе». Ты продал себя в сексуальное рабство, чтобы мне было на что жить. Ты… ты… ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил?!  
Макензи была в бешенстве. А Дженсен оставался спокойным:  
— Я должен был найти способ тебе помочь. Я не мог позволить, чтобы ты умерла с голоду.   
— Ну, конечно. А вот пожертвовать собой ради меня — это, пожалуйста!  
— Мак…  
— Боже, как же я хочу дать тебе в лоб. Если уж на то пошло, это была моя беда, и я должна была подавать себя в рабство. Не ты.  
— Женщин не берут на эту роль, она ведь могут забеременеть, — не к месту вставил Падалеки. Макензи взвивалась ещё больше:  
— А вы, благородный капитан, конечно же, решили его купить?!  
— Откуда мне было знать, что он — не рождённый в неволе?  
— Достаточно посмотреть на него, чтобы это понять!  
— Эй, эй, — вмешалась Меган, — Джаред спас Дженсена. Он мог стать игрушкой в руках Коллинза или ещё кого хуже. Он мог умереть от пневмонии.   
Макензи хмыкнула, но промолчала.  
— Кстати, Дженсен, где ты ею заразился?  
Эклз немного помолчал и ответил:  
— Моя родная планета — убогая дыра. Люди умирают от голода и болезней. Да ещё регулярные набеги пиратов. Прежде чем узнать о бедственном положении Мак и продать себя в рабство, я вернулся домой, где и заболел.  
— Подожди, — опешил Падалеки, — когда Бивер платил тебе, он знал, что ты болен? Он купил тебя, зная, что ты можешь умереть?!  
— Я очень хорошо попросил, — тихо ответил Дженсен.  
Джаред сжал руки в кулаки, но так ничего и не ответил. Зато заговорила Меган:   
— Джаред, ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я возвращалась на «Инфинити», так? Я решила, что буду делать. Не могу допустить, чтобы люди гибли от болезней, которые давно и успешно лечатся. Я полечу на родную планету Дженсена и попытаюсь спасти так много людей, как только смогу.  
Заметив удивлённые взгляды, она пожала плечами:  
— Я — врач. Это мой долг.  
Макензи задумчиво произнесла:  
— Я бы хотела помочь, но не могу оставить брата.  
Джаред тут же торопливо добавил:  
— Не волнуйся. Он полетит с тобой. Я думаю, вы составите отличную компанию Мег.  
— Нет.  
— Дженсен, — Джаред подошёл к нему вплотную, — ты ведь знаешь, что если вернёшься со мной, попадёшь в руки властей. Я не могу этого допустить.  
— А я не позволю тебе вернуться. Они казнят тебя за соучастие преступнику.  
— Что?   
— Они уже знают, что я был на корабле. И если простят тебе смерть Коллинза, то мой побег точно не спустят.  
— Я разберусь. В конце концов, я должен отвечать за свои поступки.  
— Обязательно, — обольстительно улыбнулся Дженсен, подходя к нему ближе. И Джаред, как дурак, попался второй раз. Он недоверчиво смотрел на свои руки, закованные в два аккуратных блестящих голубых ободка, и не мог подобрать правильных слов, чтобы выразить своё возмущение.  
— Я же тебе говорил, что я — гений.   
— Дженсен…  
Эклз поднял на него глаза и вдруг обнял за талию:  
— Я уже знаю, на что это похоже — когда тебя теряешь. Не хочу снова. Не знаю, почему, но рядом с тобой мне тепло. Я чувствую себя в безопасности. Ни за что не позволю тебе вернуться.   
— Дженсен…  
— Они думают, что мы погибли на этом корабле. Вместе с Коллинзом. Взорвались. Вот пусть и дальше так думают.  
— Дженсен…  
— Считай, что это похищение. У тебя нет выбора.  
Джаред улыбнулся и покачал головой:  
— Я не могу отойти от этого места дальше, чем на метр?  
— Ты не можешь отойти от меня дальше, чем на метр.   
— Это серьезно.  
Он снова улыбнулся. И обнял Дженсена в ответ.  
Меган же наклонилась к Макензи и тихо спросила:  
— Твой брат, что, постоянно таскает с собой такие штуки?  
— Это же Дженсен.  
И они обе рассмеялись.

Эпилог.

Дженсен вышел в город, чтобы узнать последние известия, когда столкнулся с молодой женщиной. Брюнетка, видимо, узнала его и вцепилась в руку мёртвой хваткой, повторяя: "Спасибо, спасибо...". Эклз даже поначалу растерялся, но ему всё же удалось вспомнить, что женщину зовут Олсен, и что её дочь страдала от лейкемии. Меган занялась девочкой, когда надежды на спасение практически не было, и маленькая трёхлетняя крошка напоминала ходячий труп. Как оказалось, чудеса случаются.   
Попрощавшись с растроганной и счастливой Олсен, Дженсен поспешил на базу, чтобы передать радостную новость сестре капитана. Меган боролась за жизнь каждого далийца, иногда, правда, было уже слишком поздно. Когда это случилось в первый раз, когда глаза изможденного болезнью старца закрылись навсегда, девушка расплакалась от отчаяния и беспомощности, и даже Джаред не мог её утешить. Более или менее привести её в чувства смогла Макензи, только Дженсен так и не узнал, что она сказала Меган. С тех пор девушки почти не разлучались, работали в паре и старались не воспринимать гибель безнадёжных пациентов как личный провал. К сожалению, такое иногда случалось, даже сейчас.   
Дженсен коснулся двери ладонью, и она отошла в сторону, пропуская его в комнату Меган. Конечно, ему стоило постучать, но Эклз никогда этого не делал.   
— Меган. Привет, я тут встре… — слова застряли у него в горле, когда он увидел, что Меган и его сестра стоят тесно прижавшись друг к другу и целуются. Это было неожиданно и очень-очень сексуально.   
— Эй, — возмутилась Мак, — тебя что, стучать не учили.  
— Извините, — подмигнул им Дженсен и вышел за дверь, — не буду вам мешать.  
Он, конечно, видел, что девчонки очень сдружились, и почти не отходили друг от друга, даже поселились в одной комнате, но ему и в голову не могло прийти, что всё настолько серьёзно. А они неплохо смотрелись вместе: надо было поделится горячей новостью с Джаредом.  
Но, видимо, сюрпризы на этом не закончились. В их комнате Падалеки не было, поэтому Дженсен направился в тренажёрный зал, где капитан, бывший капитан, убивал свободное время. Войдя внутрь, Эклз увидел, что Джаред выполнял упражнения, направленные на работу мышц ног, а рядом с ним крутился их новый знакомый: парень из города, оказавшийся специалистом в агрономии и, с разрешения Падалеки, возглавившего движение за возрождение планеты, занявшийся восстановлением агроструктуры планеты. Но сейчас он кажется планировал, уж слишком нарочито он касался Джареда, улыбался ему, заглядывал в глаза. И Дженсену это очень и очень не понравилось.  
— Привет, Сканк 1*, ты не мог бы оставить нас с Джаредом наедине?  
— Конечно, — кисло улыбнулся блондин и вышел из зала, напоследок обернувшись на Джареда.  
Падалеки поднялся с пола, убрал налипшую на лоб чёлку, и улыбнулся Дженсену:  
— Иногда мне кажется, что ты хочешь его живьём проглотить. Что он тебе сделал?  
Дженсен скрестил руки на груди и недовольно произнёс:  
— Он пытается тебя соблазнить.   
— И что с того? — удивился Падалеки, — Дженсен, я — здоровый мужчина, и мне время от времени нужно трахаться, чтобы выпустить напряжение. Он не против, я тоже.  
Дженсен зашипел как змея и вплотную подошёл к нему:  
— Я против.  
Джаред мягко ему улыбнулся:  
— Почему? Мы же с тобой всего лишь друзья. Хороший друзья, но все же… Ты считаешь, что он мне не подходит?  
И Джаред наклонил голову, с любопытством глядя на Дженсена. Эклз понимал, что чёртов Падалеки дразнится и ничего больше, что он никогда не позволит себе ничего лишнего. Чёрт, да он даже не подумает и не пожелает ничего такого, и всё же… Сукин сын.  
— Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что я — гений?  
— Никогда об этом не забывал.  
— Так вот, если я ещё раз увижу его в непосредственной близости от тебя, я его убью, а тело спрячу так, что никто никогда не найдёт.  
Джаред усмехнулся и вдруг прижал его к своему разгорячённому после тренировки телу, утыкаясь влажным лицом ему в шею:  
— Не волнуйся. Он знает, что ничего не выйдет.  
Дженсен обнял его в ответ, закрыв глаза на то, что Джаред был мокрым и совсем не благоухал розами. Это же Джаред.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Абсолютно. Он может смотреть, но никогда не посмеет прикоснуться.  
— Хорошо.  
Джаред отстранился от него и тряхнул волосами:  
— Я в душ. Давай со мной.   
Дженсен был не против. В конце концов они оба — всего лишь люди. Не лишённые недостатков, совсем не идеальные. Они могут совершать ошибки и… ревновать. Ну, да. Кто же виноват, что они вместе уже три года, и за это время Эклза раздражает и выбешивает лишь одно — сама мысль о том, чтобы делить Джареда с кем-то. Да ни за что. Падалеки его, только его. Межу прочим, он, Эклз, по закону принадлежит Джареду, и всегда будет принадлежать. И что самое удивительное, Дженсена это совсем не раздражает.  
В душе Джаред обнимает его, поглаживает мыльными руками бёрда, скользит руками по груди, касаясь пальцами сосков. Это невероятно возбуждает. Падалеки выключает воду, чтобы не попадала в нос, нажимает пару кнопок, и в душевой становится тепло, не смотря на остывающие на коже капли. Дженсен откидывает голову ему на плечо и закрывает глаза. Джаред обхватывает ладонью его члён и так сладко-мучительно двигает рукой, что перед глазами мелькают цветные звёздочки. Сегодня ночью они долго занимались любовью –Дженсен ненавидит слово «трахались», с Падалеки почему-то даже секс не получается, выходит именно так - с любовью. Как бы там ни было, прямо сейчас Эклз не в состоянии принять Джареда, хотя если быть откровенным, то ничего страшного, он бы справился, но Падалеки ни за что не станет этого делать. Осторожный. Он вообще безумно заботливый в отношении Дженсена. Хотя если честно, это обоюдно.  
И вот Джаред прижимается к нему сзади и шепчет на ухо:  
— Сожми бёдра, пожалуйста.  
Дженсен послушно сводит ягодицы, ему нравится, когда Джаред просит. От его «пожалуйста» рвёт крышу. Падалеки медленно скользит между его бёдер, касаясь головкой своего члена его яичек. Джаред может брать так, что создаётся ощущение, что он не обладает, а позволяет обладать собой. И это прекрасно, так прекрасно, что нет сил терпеть. Они кончают почти одновременно, сказываются годы совместных тренировок, Дженсен отстаёт ровно на пятнадцать секунд, прежде чем мир вокруг него взрывается.   
Сил хватает только на то, чтобы добраться до кровати. Улёгшись рядом с Джаредом и крепко прижав его к себе, он сонно шепчет:  
— Я видел как Меган и Мак целовались.  
Джаред тихонько смеётся ему в ухо:  
— Они уже три года вместе, умник.  
Дженсену хочется сказать что-нибудь вроде «не может быть», но рядом с Джаредом тепло, уютно и безопасно. Даже глаза открывать не хочется. Но ему всё же хватает сил, чтобы нащупать левое запястье Джареда и обвести пальцем тонкий металлический браслет. Очередная его гениальная идея: с виду обычное украшение, но пока Джаред носит эту штуку, он никогда не потеряется. Дженсен его не потеряет: у него на руке такой же. Что-то вроде маячка, переговорного устройства, украшения и метки собственности одновременно. Когда Дженсен объяснял, как действует браслет, закрепляя его на запястье Падалеки, тот улыбался. Он знал, знал, что Эклз не так-то прост, и явно опять сжульничал. Но это было уже не важно. Да, Дженсен припас сюрприз — особый механизм, который не позволит Падалеки от него сбежать, но, зная Джареда, это была необходимая мера. Он пару раз уже порывался сдаться властям, чтобы обезопасить Дженсена и девочек. Надо ли говорить, что Эклз был в бешенстве.  
Да, их история началась совсем не романтично. Но это была их история. Они были вместе, а всё остальное не так уж важно. Дженсену всё ещё иногда снятся кошмары, но с каждым днём они становятся всё реже и реже. И он уверен, что однажды они исчезнут совсем.   
Джаред рядом, и это всё, что имеет значение.

Конец.


End file.
